


Как жарить нуббина?

by Immernot, KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«"Нуббин, зажаренный на когтях Теслы", домашний рецепт Убежища».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как жарить нуббина?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

На столике в гостиной Убежища лежал распечатанный лист бумаги. Лежал целый день, и Уилл, проходя мимо, решил почитать, что же там написано.

«"Нуббин, зажаренный на когтях Теслы", домашний рецепт Убежища», – значилось вверху листа. Это было уже интересно. Уилл сейчас не был ничем занят и решил почитать, как же автор советовал готовить нуббина. Циммерман сел в кресло и взял распечатку в руки. 

1\. Поймайте Теслу. Подсказка: вино.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
2 Если у вас получился п.1, смело можете переходить к п.3, в противном случае — повторить.  
3\. Поймайте нуббина.  
Через гостиную шел Генри, он держал в руках какую-то мешанину из проводов и микросхем.  
— Эй, что делаешь? – спросил он.  
— Нашел тут вот, читаю.  
Генри заглянул в лист через плечо Уилла.  
— Чу-у-увак! Да это круто. Эй, а это что?  
Он указал на лежащие на столе маленькие цветные стикеры с карандашными набросками.  
— Видимо, приложения к рецепту, - предположил Уилл.

4\. Еще раз поймайте Теслу и отберите у него бутылку.  
5\. Верните удравшего нуббина (постарайтесь ни с кем в процессе не...). [См. рис.1]  
Генри и Уилл вдвоем посмотрели в сторону стикеров. На верхнем было написано: «Рис.1», а изображение вполне четко демонстрировало, что желающему готовить нуббина не стоит делать с Теслой.

— А хорошо нарисовано! – заметил Генри. – Я бы сразу картинки смотрел, кстати.  
— Ну, я же не ты, - ответил Уилл, возвращаясь к чтению.  
6\. Извинитесь перед Магнус за разбитую бутылку.  
7\. Только извинитесь!  
8\. ...только за бутылку.  
9\. ...только словесно. [См. рис.2]  
— Представляешь, как автор натерпелся! – прокомментировал Генри.  
В этот момент в гостиную зачем-то зашла Кейт, гостившая в ту неделю на поверхности.  
— О, что это у вас? Ух, ты, рисунки!  
Она взяла стикеры и принялась их восторженно перебирать, изредка хихикая.  
— Это рецепт по приготовлению нуббинов! – сказал Уилл. – А у тебя иллюстрации.  
— Чтоб в поваренной книге моей мамы такое было! Я бы тогда из кухни не вылезала!

Дальше Уилл читал уже вслух.  
10\. Если вы все-таки оказались слабы духом — еще и за всё произошедшее. Сваливайте всё на нуббина и делайте честные глаза.  
11\. Извинитесь перед Теслой за то, что так неловко вышло с Магнус.  
— А что там вышло? – спросила Кейт.  
— Посмотри стикер с пометкой «рисунок два», - сказал Уилл.  
— И нам покажи! – добавил Генри.

Когда все трое сполна насладились шедевром неизвестного художника, Уилл вернулся к чтению.  
12\. Поймайте чертова нуббина!  
13\. Поймайте одновременно Теслу и нуббина.  
14\. Постарайтесь в процессе ни с кем не...  
15\. Извинитесь перед нуббином за зрелище.  
16\. Убедитесь, что это все еще ваш нуббин, а не какой-то другой.  
17\. Возьмите Теслу под белы руки и ведите на улицу.[См. рис.3]  
— Тесла? Что там уже Тесла?  
Генри, Уилл и Кейт посмотрели на вампира, который тоже вошел в гостиную, с искренним недоумением и даже некоторым испугом.  
— А что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Генри.  
— Вообще-то, - Тесла подошел к ним и несколько небрежно оперся о спинку кресла, - я ждал тебя в лаборатории, но тут явно более интересно. Что это?  
Он выхватил лист из рук Уилла и принялся читать, с каждой секундой его брови поднимались все выше и выше, а когда они почти достали до линии волос, он нерешительно посмотрел на троих сотрудников Убежища.  
— Можно рисунки? – спросил он.  
Кейт молча протянула ему стикеры.

Тесла какое-то время очень серьезно рассматривал каждый, а потом сказал мрачно:  
— Автор плохо меня знает. И у него проблемы с анатомией.  
— Можно дочитать? – невинно спросил Генри.  
— Ага, - ответил Тесла и вернул стикеры Кейт, а лист Уиллу, - я только схожу за вином.  
Он ушел и трое оставшихся, переглянувшись, прыснули со смеху.  
— После такого ему надо выпить, - сказала Кейт. – Уилл, читай!

18\. Убедитесь, что вслед за вами из Убежища не вышло что-то, что не должно.  
19\. Загоните таки неугомонного обитателя обратно, постарайтесь в процессе не...  
20\. Громко в камеру извинитесь перед Генри за комментарий о системе безопасности.  
— Да! – оживленно сказал Генри. – Придется извиняться!

21\. Громко в камеру извинитесь перед Магнус за комментарий "ЭТО %*@^# УБЕЖИЩЕ!!!!"  
22\. Пресеките попытку нуббина к бегству.  
23\. Постарайтесь в процессе ни с кем не...[См. рис.4]  
— Когда про Теслу снова будет? – спросила Кейт.  
— Следующий пункт, - ответил Генри.  
В гостиной снова появилось четвертое лицо – это был Сасквоч с подносом. Он посмотрел на них и подошел ближе.

24\. Объясните Тесле, что все происходящее — научный эксперимент.[См. рис.5]  
25\. Если он все еще против, скажите, что Эддисон бы согласился.  
26\. Вежливо прервите речь Теслы на тему "Эддисон -идиот!!!".  
27\. Поздоровайтесь с подошедшим Сасквочем. Удержите нуббина.  
— У-у! – обрадовался Сасквоч.  
Он предусмотрительно поставил поднос на стол.  
— Ага, - сказал Уилл, - сейчас про тебя будет.

28\. Попросите Сасквоча принести уголь.  
29\. Забирая у Сасквоча уголь, постарайтесь, все-таки, не… [См. рис.6]  
Кейт заботливо показала ему стикер, реакция была бурной и все (для безопасности) посчитали, что радостной.

30\. Извинитесь перед Теслой и Сасквочем за случившееся с ними.  
31\. Извинитесь перед Магнус за краткость эпизода.  
— Вхарактерно! – прокомментировал Генри.  
Сасквоч согласно закивал.

32\. Извинитесь перед Уиллом за психологическую травму.  
— Автору тоже не помешает, - сказал Уилл, прерываясь.

33\. Поймайте в кустах удравшего нуббина.  
34\. Извинитесь перед Адамом Вортом, которому наступили в кустах на ногу.  
Все четверо оглянулись по сторонам.  
— А он не придет? – тихо спросила Кейт.  
— Он же мертв, вроде, – еще тише ответил Уилл.  
— Если он в системе компьютера, ему все равно, шепчемся мы или нет, - утешил всех Генри.

Когда Уилл вернулся к чтению – в гостиную снова зашел Тесла, но теперь у него в руках была бутылка вина и бокал.  
35\. С громкими радостными воплями извлеките из куста нуббина и Ворта. Постарайтесь в процессе не... [См. рис.7]  
36\. Вежливо прекратите нервный монолог Ворта.  
37\. Отберите у Теслы непонятно как оказавшуюся у него бутылку и отдайте ее Ворту. Ему пригодится.  
Все посмотрели на Теслу, тот посмотрел на бутылку и сказал чуть более нервно, чем обычно:  
— Продолжайте же!

38\. Попытайтесь разжечь огонь.  
39\. Объясните Тесле, что поджигать уголь мини-молнией было глупо.  
— Клевета! Я так делал всего пару раз, - заявил Тесла.  
40\. Потушите газон.  
41\. Извинитесь перед Магнус.  
42\. Поймайте нуббина.  
43\. Постарайтесь не споткнуться о Друитта, который внезапно материализуется на газоне.  
44\. Отберите у него нуббина. Постарайтесь не...  
— Оп-па! – оживилась Кейт. – А где рисунок?  
— Наш скромный автор постыдился, видимо, - ответил ей Генри.

45\. Извинитесь перед Магнус за слова, прозвучавшие во время столкновения с Друиттом.  
46\. Объясните Кейт, что именно значило "то самое выражение".  
— Клевета! – на манер Теслы возмутилась Кейт. – Чтоб я и не знала, что какое-то выражение значит…

47\. Поймайте нуббина.  
48\. Еще раз извинитесь перед Магнус, на всякий случай.  
49\. Извинитесь перед нуббином.  
Именно в этот момент в гостиную вошел МакРей, приехавший в Убежище по делам.

50\. Встретьте появившегося на пороге Деклана и со слезами на глазах пошлите его в кондитерскую за тортом. Отберите у Ворта бутылку, допейте, погладьте нуббина, сядьте посреди газона и ждите торта. Деклан не подведет.  
— Это про меня? – уточнил МакРей. – Очень приятно, а кто автор?

— Вполне понятно, - сказал Тесла, - что не я. И талантов Джуниора на это вряд ли бы хватило.  
— Это не я, - покачала головой Кейт.  
— И не я, - добавил Генри.  
Все посмотрели на Сасквоча, но тот только возмущенно пропыхтел:  
— Не я.

— Деклан? – спросил Уилл.  
— Нет. У меня прочное алиби, я только полчаса, как с самолета. Вот билеты, - МакРей вытащил из кармана куртки авиабилеты. – Вот карта города с маршрутом. Вот расчет пути…  
Он выкладывал и выкладывал на стол свидетельства своей непричастности. Окружающее смотрели на него чуть испуганно.  
— Извините, - спохватился Деклан, - привычка. Я слишком много лет работал с Уотсоном.  
— Но кто тогда автор? – спросила Кейт.

Они бы начали строить догадки, если бы в гостиную не вошла Магнус.  
— Что происходит? – спросила она. – Я сначала полчаса ждала чай, потом система безопасности сообщила о прорыве периметра из-за сбоя в ней, хотя кто-то должен был следить, не говоря уже об отчетах из Британского Убежища… Более того – вы все, вместо работы, заняты тем, что читаете распечатку моего личного файла. Я требую объяснений.  
После ее тирады тишина стояла оглушительная, нарушить ее решился Тесла.  
— Это ты писала? – спросил он.  
— Да. И рисовала тоже.  
— Зачем? – удивился Уилл.  
— Сублимация через творчество, уж вам-то, доктор Циммерман, стоило бы знать. А сейчас, господа, может, вернемся к работе?  
— Давайте я схожу за тортом, - предложил Деклан.


End file.
